Wandering Souls Ch 1: The Simple Days
by that depressed asshole
Summary: [A similar to hunger games story. Takes place in the future with many central cities holding VIP people and the smartest people. A wall/fence surrounds the central and all outside is slums and ghettos where people in poverty and criminals are forced to live. It is all like this because of over population problems. Alex, faces choosing day and being moved to central if chosen. ]


**Part 1**

**Chapter 1: The Simple Days **

[Hello! This is a similar to Hunger Games/Divergent themed book but a bit different! This book takes places many many years in the future with a world suffering of over population. In a pinch, the world leaders decided to create things known as 'Centrals' or 'central cities' which hold the most advanced IQ-ed people and most important as well as regular civilians. How ever, people in poverty or criminals are sent to the outside slums around the central cities. The people sent outside are forced to live in dangerous ghetto-like societies that are like many today known urban lands. Life in the outside slums isn't so bad if you know how to survive an have allies/family/friends. However every year around a hundred people or so are chosen from each outside section to be sent to the central to live there with a happier, better environment. Exciting story with a killer plot twist stay tuned each chapter to find out how Alex copes with all this! ]

Alex was a rather quiet and keep to herself girl trying to escape her past. She had used to live in a cramped city in the high rated crime part of town. Being in the ghetto taught her how to defend herself and get out of a situation fast yet how come she couldn't run from this? Her mother had died at a young age when Alex was only six years old. Her mother had managed money from her many jobs and got caught up in between a gang war bringing home food for her family. Her mother died in the crossfire, had been shot five times. Alex, her father, and little brother Adam, had learned to live without the comfort of a caring mother. One day years later when she was fourteen Her father had been acting rather suspicious. He seemed awful nervous and kept checking over his shoulder, he told them, " You two better listen here. Never trust anyone okay? Things are getting strange around here… worse than gang fights and murder… something is really off…. You two only have each other? No one else." That was the last thing he said before he died. You see, here in the Outside adults didn't last long. Dieseases were contracted and spread fast. Children and teens have stronger and healthier new immune systems to protect them, Adult's body's cannot fend off most sicknesses which is why they never last long.

Alex attended a local all-girls catholic school far from her home. At her school few girls really made friends in fear of having to trust , when the class was finally dismissed she left to travel through the back ways trying to get to her brother's school five blocks away. Every day she would meet up with twelve year old Adam and her best friend, Sam. This day however was different. Same stood there waiting for her and ran over his pale white-gray hair bouncing.

"Alex! Hey did you guys have that assembly too? Wasn't that so weird?" he exclaimed huffing as he slung his dark gray bag across his chest. She furrowed her brow and gave him a confused look,

"Assembly…?" She questioned him with storm gray eyes.

"Uh well yea! The One about the central cities! They finally told us about whats beyond the fences! And everything about choosing day too! I really hope we get chosen!" he wet on and on puzzling her more. She held up a finger to his lips.

"Shhh! We didn't have an assembly what are you talking about…?" She said lowering her hand.

"Well… they put us in the gym and told us about the slums we live in and the central cities… _WELL THEY TOLD US MORE ABOUT CHOOSING DAY!" _He said exclaimed grabbing her shoulders. She stood still with wide eyes,

"what..? _really?" _she said shocked, "well what did they say?"

"Well so they said this year our grade is now entered into it because we're all of age and that 25% of us are going to be sent to-"

"Oh My gosh!" She jumped up and down giddily, "Lets go!" She grabbed his armed and dragged him through the alley way. He skided to a stop pulling her back,

"What about Adam? He wasn't there and didn't meet up afterward with me…" She blinked rembering her little brother.

" Er… Maybe he went home earlier? He wasn't feeling well this morning…" She said as they entered a rather dark alley. He reached out and grasped her hand tight, Alex rolled her eyes as she led them through the alley to the end. The light shined through on the small shack like house that was wedged between the broken buildings. They walked through the opened crooked down and Sam plopped down in one of the ripped recliner chairs in what was similar to a living room here. Alex ran down the hall and burst through the door to the left. In the middle of the room sat Adam sitting criss crossed and working on something that seemed to be for math. She let out a sigh of relief and ruffled his chocolate brown hair. He gave her a confused look,

"Whats wrong? Your being weird.." he muttered.

"Its just don't go home alone next time? You have to walk with me and Sam.. you could've gotten hurt." She said giving him a hug and standing back a smile she closed his door and went back o the living room, "He's alright so when is this big event coming up any ways?" She asked him sitting next to him.

"They said a few days from now… Officials from the central will come here and we have to board a big aircraft and stuff…"

"Huh.. Well I hope I don't get chosen." She said with a sigh.

"I have my brother.. I can't leave him alone by himself here. He can't take care of himself for three years… And even then hat if he doesn't get chosen when he turns of age?"

"I don't know.. But I don't think we have a choice if we get chosen. We'll just have to find out."


End file.
